Dcolemanh's Thomas/Mario Parody Casts
Here are some of Thomas/Mario parody casts. Cast * Thomas as Mario * Percy as Luigi * Oliver as Yoshi * Diesel 10 as Bowser * Emily as Peach * Rosie as Daisy * James as Toad * Gordon as Wario * Duncan as Waluigi * Spencer as Donkey Kong * Stepney as Diddy Kong * Diesel as Bowser Jr. * Oliver (from Oliver & Company) as Baby Yoshi Parody Casts *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Mario Parody 1: Mama Percy. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Mario Parody 2: The Gopher Bash. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Mario Parody 3: The Oliver Shuffle. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Mario Parody 4: King Thomas of Cramalot Castle. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Mario Parody 5: Rock TV. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Mario Parody 6: King Scoopa Diesel 10. (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/index.asp sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit5.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *LSwall02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash CK.wav *2 clash 5.wav *Saberblk.wav *3 clash CK.wav *Spin clash.wav *3 clash 2.wav Trivia *Thomas will be pulling Annie and Clarabel throughout every parody. *Percy will be pulling two mail cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Oliver will be pulling S.C.Ruffey, two empty cars, a boxcar, two fuel cars, and Toad throughout every parody. *Diesel 10 will be running light throughout every parody. *Emily will be pulling her two coaches throughout every parody. *Rosie will be pulling nine freight cars through every parody. *James will be pulling a light red coach, and two dark red coaches throughout every parody. *Gordon will be pulling his first green and yellow Express coach, Connor's blue and white Express coach, his second green and yellow Express coach, Caitlin's purple and white coach, and black and dark green Express coach and throughout every parody. *Duncan will be pulling five coal cars, three slate cars, and a caboose throughout every parody. *Spencer will be pulling Gordon's other green and yellow Express coach, a green coach, a light red coach, and another Annie throughout every parody. *Stepney will be pulling six freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Devious Diesel will be pulling nine freight cars throughout every parody. *Thomas will be carrying a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the duel with Diesel 10 in King Thomas of Cramalot Castle. *Diesel 10 will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will have the saberout.wav and saberin.wav throughout the duel with Thomas in King Thomas of Cramalot Castle. Category:Dcolemanh